legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
ARC2197
'ARC2197 '(AKA ARC) is a male user with the rank Inventor with over 3,250 posts and 1 stud. He joined on January 28th, 2012 and has since become a more active poster on the Boards. ARC is an active member of the Star Wars Roleplay , and plays as Mandalorian Jay Slisko in both the Clone Wars and Original Saga Roleplays. He is unique in that he also roleplays as a different character in the Original Saga Rebel HQ, Former Republic Commando Jadii Slisko, along with Jai-Ke Slisko (Jay's biological son with NPC character Bphal Gawin), the CEO and Founder of Black Ops Technologies. However, he tries to keep his characters separate as best as he can. His avatar is a minifigure with blue sunglasses and a black baseball cap. A break-down of ARC's character relations: Jay Slisko is the first character, and is a Mandalorian warrior in the Mando HQ of both the Clone Wars and Original Saga Roleplays. He was a member of the Cuy'val Dar, and therefore adopted Jadii, RC2197, as one of his Republic Commando sons. ARC made Jai-Ke, a new Jedi character, as Jay's biological son, with self-created NPC character, Jedi Knight Bphal Gawin. Jadii Slisko is a former Republic Commando from the Clone Wars Roleplay, and a Rebel Commando and X-Wing Squadron leader. ARC has had Jadii work with Jay in the Original Saga Mando HQ, due to in-character political issues, but since then has replaced Jadii in the Rebel HQ. In the Clone Wars Roleplay, ARC plays Jadii as the Commanding Officer of the Clone HQ's "Ramikad Company" which is entirely made from the characters that form ARC's Alliance Commando HQ. Jai-Ke Slisko a renegade Jedi, as ARC says, is created after being trained as a Mandalorian, then allowed to train as a Jedi, once the Jedi and Mando HQs alligned in the Clone Wars Roleplay. In following with movie canon, ARC says that Jai-Ke went underground, to avoid the Empire's Order 66. Since then, upon ARC's decision to turn the Original Saga Roleplay Mando HQ into a more combat-oriented HQ, ARC decided to create Black Ops Technologies, run by the lost character Jai-Ke. ARC also has a proxy character in the Clone Wars Roleplay Mando HQ, Admiral Thom Lo'ev, Fleet CO, due to realism constraints, and the fact that the Clone Wars Roleplay Mando HQ lacks any Fleet leader at this time. ARC is currently writing a two-part novel series, further explaining the stories of his characters, and adding vast detail to the plot of their lives, taking them that much further from the Roleplay games, turning them into characters worthy of a novel, with details from Jay's and Jai-Ke's pasts, how they fought in the Clone Wars, and the Galactic Civil War, along with Jadii, using events from canon and the Roleplays to create a plot for the novels. The first novel is still a work-in-progress, but both will hopefully be completed within his retirement from the Roleplays. Category:Users Category:Roleplayer Category:2012 Category:Inventor Category:1 stud